The Wanderers from Vault 101
by RAW117
Summary: What if the Lone Wanderer didn't leave the vault alone? Slightly AU. Chapter 1-3 posted as one super chapter. Ideas welcome On Hiatus. Concentrating on 'Rise of the Aurelius Dynasty' due to popularity.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alexander Freeman escapes the vault in search of his father, but he doesn't leave alone. Joining him is his best friend/girlfriend Amata Almadovar. Will cover main quest line, as many side quests as I can work in, along with ALL the add ons. But will be moderately AU. Inspired by the story "The Legend of the Wandering pair from Vault 101". Rated M ( I mean come on it takes place in a post apocalyptic world full of crazies and monsters, also will have lemons if I can figure out how to write it tastefully. Or if anyone wants to write them for me.) By the way this is my 2nd fan fiction story. 1st 3 chapters posted as one. May continue based one feedback.

Genre: Adventure/Romance/Horror

Main Protagonists: Lone Wanderer, Amata Almadovar and Dogmeat with a mini nuke tossing Fawkes as an eventual possibility

…...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout, its characters or anything to do with Bethesda Studios Except for my own copy of the game.

The Wanderers from Vault 101

Written By: RAW117

Prologue

The Arrival

Year 2258

James Freeman looked down at the small infant held in his arms. His son's brilliant emerald eyes shining back up at him brought unwanted tears for the memories they evoked of his recently deceased wife.

"Are you sure that you wish to do this James?" Asked his Escort Star Paladin Cross of the Brotherhood of steel, the remnants of the United States Army.

James looked up at her and then at the scenery back behind them. Off in the distance one could see the remains of Washington D.C. The shapes of the Washington Monument and the Capitol Building rising from the rubble heavily scarred but still unbowed from the Great War almost 200 years prior. Closer though he could see the rusted scrap wall of Megaton, proof that civilization did indeed survive the nuclear holocaust. While turning to once again face Cross his eyes caught an old park sign which read Scenic overlook. 'Scenic indeed' thought James.

"I'm sure Cross. I cant raise my son In the wasteland. I'm just glad the Overseer of Vault 101 will take us in provided I take up the job as the vault's chief medical officer." He replied.

"Well I must be returning to the Citadel now. So I wish you luck James." Cross said as she began walking eastward.

"Same to you Cross." James said to her retreating form before turning towards an old wooden door leading into a cave and entered. Gently rocking his son as he did so.

Inside the great steel door of Vault 101 was open and standing outside were Alphonse Almadovar the vault's overseer along with 5 armed men in security uniforms. Waiting for James to enter.

"Come along Doctor Freeman, the vault needs your services. But remember, you along with every adult in this vault will be sworn to secrecy. The children have no need to know that you and your son are from outside this vault." Said Alphonse as he led James and his men back into the vault.

As James entered a great rumbling sound was heard and he turned to see the massive vault door slide closed. Sealing the vault once again from the outside world. 'Home sweet home' thought James as he was led deeper into the vault.

…...

Chapter 1

Life in the Vault

Year 2268

Alexander Freeman was the son of James and Catherine Freeman. His mother died in childbirth and so he was raised alone by his father. While his father did indeed love him, his responsibilities as the vaults chief medical officer kept him busy and so Alex spent most of his childhood alone except for his best friend Amata Almodovar, the overseer's daughter.

Alex and Amata were able to relate to each other better then with the other children of the vault, as Amata was raised alone by her father since the age of two when her mother died from an outbreak of cholera. By the age of ten they were near inseparable.

Alex woke up later then usual and so glanced at his alarm and nearly fell out of bed when he read how late in the morning it was. 'Where's Amata she's usually waking me up by now even if it is a Saturday.' thought Alex as he got ready for the day. After showering and changing into a clean jumpsuit he began to walk towards the vault canteen for a very late breakfast. 'Maybe ill find her in the vault canteen' he thought as he walked into the surprisingly dark canteen only to be suddenly assaulted by a sudden light and multiple shouts of "surprise".

"I got you good didn't I?" Came a very familiar voice in front of Alex. Alex looked up after rubbing the stars out of his eyes to see his best friend Amata standing there with an obvious smirk adorning her face.

"Yep you did Amata, but I cant believe you did all this!" Alex said with evident shock in his voice as he noticed all the other people in the room. He saw Andy the vaults resident Mister Handy model robot with a party hat on his domed head, Butch Deloria, Wally Mack, Freddie Gomez and Paul Hannon Jr. were all sitting at a booth talking in hushed whispers about something. Officer Gomez was standing in a corner smiling at Alex. The Overseer was in another booth talking with Grandma Taylor. His Dad was Sitting at the bar with Stanley the Vault's chief maintenance officer waving him over.

"You even got my dad to come!" Alex told Amata in near awe as getting his father out of the vaults clinic and labs was nearly impossible these days. "It wasn't that hard actually, and happy tenth birthday Alex" Said Amata as she hugged Alex. Amata turned around after stepping back from the hug and noticed Alex's father waving him over. "Go talk with your dad and finish mingling with your guests I'll give you your present after." She said as she began shooing him towards the guests.

As Alex walked towards his father he was stopped by the Overseer, "Congratulations young man, its not everyday that you turn ten. As such you are now old enough to begin undertaking your first vault responsibilities. I hereby gift you your very own Pip-Boy 3000. Get used to it." The Overseer said quickly handing Alex the Pip-Boy and then walking away.

Alex frowned at the rude behavior. 'He didn't even show me how to put it on.' Alex thought as he walked once more to his father. Stopping at arms length from him.

"Happy birthday kiddo" James said to his son. He then noticed the Pip-Boy in Alex's hands. "Here let me show you how to put it on." He continued while fitting the device to his son's left arm. Afterwards James leaned towards Alex and whispered "Now Son Jonas and I have a surprise for you so when your finished up here meet us near the door to the lower reactor room. I promise that it will be worth it." With that James left and Alex turned to Stanley.

"Hi Stanley" Alex said. "Happy birthday Alex. Enjoying yourself?" Stanley asked.

"I sure am. Say did you fix up my new Pip-Boy?" Alex asked Stanley

"Yes I did actually. Now if you look closely you'll notice that what your wearing is a model A Pip-Boy. I find the Model A to be much more reliable then the later models. Of course I took the liberty of modifying yours a bit. Now instead of the standard health display, clock, Geiger counter, and journal. It also has a 2 way radio, scanner, VATS target system and camera along with the possibility of more modification later on if you were inclined to. Its almost an exact copy of your friend Amata's Pip-Boy, except yours lacks the remote vault mainframe uplink." Stanley said with pride in his voice.

Alex was about to reply when Andy called out to everyone in the room. "Alright everyone its time to cut the cake." "Andy no don't!" yelled Amata. But it was too late for Andy had used his onboard industrial grade rotary saw to cut the cake. Pieces of cake were flying throughout the room as guests duck behind whatever cover they could find.

"Oh dear, we seem to have a slight mishap with the cake Master Alex." Andy told Alex dejectedly. "Its alright Andy its just a cake." Alex told Andy with a slight smile while looking at Butch who had taken a direct hit to the face.

Alex then finished mingling with his guest. Talking with Grandma Taylor who gave him a home baked pie. Butch Deloria who couldn't seem to get all the cake wiped from his face and was so understandably irritable to Alex. Wally and Paul who tried to act tough to make up for Butch's embarrassment. Freddie who wished him a happy birthday and also Officer Gomez who also with him a happy birthday.

Finally finished with guests Alex went to talk with Amata. "I'm sorry about Andy" Amata said "I just wanted you to have a great party" Amata continued with a slight hitch to her voice. Alex knowing how sensitive Amata could be when it came to perceived failure, quickly wrapped her in a tight hug. "Its alright Amata. The party was great honestly. Especially the part where Butch took a piece of cake to the face" Alex finished with a large grin plastering his face. Amata looked in the direction of Butch and giggled at the fact Butch was still trying to wipe the last of the cake from his face.

"OH!" Cried out Amata unexpectedly. "I nearly forgot to give you your present. So whose your favorite barbarian. That's right Grognak issue 13 and with no missing pages." Amata finished with pride while handing Alex a comic book.

"Where did you find this Amata?" Alex said in a near whisper. "I found it in a box full of my dad's old things. Guess even the Overseer was 10 at some point like the rest of us." Amata told him. "Now I believe your dad and Jonas are waiting for you near the reactor level." "Now go on I'll clean up here and we'll meet up later okay?" She finished. "Alright see you later Amata." Alex told her before leaving to find his father in the reactor level.

As Alex entered the reactor level he found Jonas waiting outside a door known to very few people in the vault. "Alex what are you doing down here?" Jonas asked in a mock stern voice.

"Hey Jonas dad said to meet him down here along with you. So no need for the theatrics." Alex replied with a large smirk.

"Did he now?" Jonas said with an equally large smirk while looking at something behind Alex.

Alex noticing where Jonas was looking turned around to see his dad there holding something behind his back with an innocent look upon his face,

"Dad…" Alex Trailed off thinking that their surprise couldn't be anything good.

"Alright son your ten years old and so I think your old enough for this. Your very own BB gun." James said while pulling the aforementioned BB gun from behind his back "Now this is only part one of the surprise, follow us to the second part" James continued as he opened the door Jonas was standing by and walked through it followed by Jonas and finally Alex as well.

After about five minutes of walking through what looked like an abandoned section of the vault they came into a final room that was set up one half shooting range and one half clubhouse. 'Wow' thought Alex as he looked in awe of the hidden room.

"Welcome the part two of the surprise son." James said to his son. "Here you can practice with that BB gun or just hangout if you wish to get away from all the noise from the rest of the vault. Of course I do suspect that you well show Amata this place as well right?" James said to his son with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I'll tell Amata. I couldn't keep a secret from her if my life depended on it." Alex replied to his father with a slight smile on his face at the thought of telling Amata about this place, while also missing his dad's raised eyebrow.

'Ah I do believe my son has a slight crush on Amata. Only time will tell if it will develop into anything more as the get older.' Thought James. "Say why don't you practice taking some shots over at those targets." James said while motioning towards the targets at the far end of the room.

"Sure dad." Alex replied while stepping up to the firing line and taking aim before firing.

A loud ping sound as the first shot connected with the first metal target spinning it around. While a second ping sounded for the second target followed by a third ping for the final target.

"Nice shooting son, you're a natural" James said with pride to his son who was slightly blushing at his fathers praise. "Wait hold on son theirs a Radroach just over there. Why don't you see if you can hit it with your BB gun." James continued while pointing towards where the Radroach could be seen in the dim light.

"Sure thing dad." Alex replied to his dad while aiming at the reproach and firing a total of 4 times into its carapace before the giant bug died.

"Hey Jonas, come over here and take a picture of me with the big game hunter." James called to Jonas while wrapping his arm around his son, who raised his BB gun up over his head in the pose of a conquering hero.

"Alright hold still you two." Jonas said to them while fiddling with his camera before there was a bright flash and their picture was taken.

…...

Chapter 2

The GOAT and Relationships

Year 2274

"Well as far as I can tell you're a perfectly healthy sixteen year old boy. So yes you have to take your GOAT exam today." James said to his son while putting his medical instruments away.

"Do I really have to dad?" Alex asked his dad as he stood up from sitting on the exam table.

"Hey its not my call son. The GOAT or Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test is something that everyone in the vault must take so they know that job they would do best in. As the Overseer says "We're born in the vault and we die in the vault." James told his son looking back at him now. James saw that Alex was an almost carbon copy of him except that he had his mothers emerald eyes and her aristocratic like nose with his strong jaw line and dark brown hair, a broad muscular chest and abdomen with strong legs and arms. Alex would never be a bear of a man though he was certainly a wolf of a man. James knew that if his so wished he could have almost any of the young woman in the vault but would never consider it for Alex's heart belonged a certain young woman already, even if Alex didn't realize it just yet. James thought with a bit of a smirk.

"Hey dad do we really have to die in the vault?" Alex asked bringing James out of his thoughts.

"Yes son I'm afraid so. For you see son while the vault may not be perfect it is safe, unlike the world outside." James replied to Alex. "Wait what about the outside world? Do you know what's up there dad?" Alex asked trying to coax an answer from his dad, but not having much hope. Alex knew that the two guaranteed ways of locking up his dad to any verbal communication are either A, talking about the outside world or B, talking about mom.

With a frown James said to Alex. "Now son you know I won't answer that so go on and head to class. You don't need to be missing your exam." James then walked over to a framed quote on the wall. It read.

Revelation 21 : 6

I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.

Alex knew that the quote was his mothers favorite but just now began to realize that it had some kind of special meaning to his dad beyond being his deceased wife's favorite quote. But Alex didn't have to ponder this revelation as he needed to get to class.

As Alex left the clinic and walked through the hallways leading directly to Mr. Brotch's classroom he heard Butch's voice coming from an adjacent hallway. He carefully leaned on the wall so he wouldn't be seen and listened.

"How about I show you a real Tunnel Snake toots." Came Butch's voice again followed by Paul's voice " We can show you a wild time darling." Suddenly Alex heard Amata's voice call out "Why wont you and your gang just leave me alone Butch?!"

At hearing Amata's voice and the slight panic he could detect in it. Alex rushed into the hallway to see Amata with her back against the wall and Butch Deloria, Wally Mack, and Paul Hannon Jr.

surrounding her with leers on their faces as opposed to the slightly panicked look on Amata's which quickly morphed into a relieved look as she caught sight of Alex running towards her.

"Hey Butch leave Amata alone!" Alex yelled out as Amata used butch and his gangs moment of distraction to shove past them and rush to Alex. "Hey get back here Bitch!" Butch yelled out as he noticed Amata running to Alex.

As Amata reached Alex she quickly hugged him and whispered thanks before stepping next to him and turning back towards the Tunnel Snaked with an angry expression on her face.

"Butch do you want to be thrown in jail for harassing the Overseers daughter?" Alex asked Butch with a slightly dumbfounded look at Butch's Stupidity. "Stay out of this asshole, this doesn't concern you." Butch yelled to Alex with a reddening face.

"I believe Officer Gomez or the Overseer would say differently Butch." Alex replied sarcastically to Butch.

Butch who had never gotten over the cake incident 6 years prior and also massively jealous of Alex's Intelligence and good looks. Rushed at Alex with a raised fist only to by put down by a combined uppercut from both Alex and Amata. Alex and Amata first looked at the other in surprise then down at Butch who had been knocked flat on back and lay there unconscious. Wally and Paul slowly walking towards the pair. Paul spoke first. "Look we don't want any trouble." "Ya we'll just get Butch taken care of." Wally said as Both he and Wally lifted Butch by the arms and dragged him away.

Amata and Alex once again turned to each other before falling to the floor laughing.

"Oh my god Alex that was priceless." Said Amata between laughs. "I know right. Especially when we both punched him." Alex replied to Amata when he got his laughing under control.

As the pair got their laughing back under control and stood up. Amata turned to Alex with a serious look on her face. "What's wrong Amata?" Alex asked slightly worried. "Its just I don't understand why they always target me? Is it just because I'm the Overseers daughter, or is this some sort of sick way Butch has to show that he likes me?" Amata asked rhetorically to Alex shuddering at the thought of Butch having a crush on her.

'Butch better not have feelings for the woman I love' Alex thought not realizing he had also said it out loud.

Amata whirled to face Alex with a gasp. "Something wrong Amata?" Alex asked noticing her look.

Amata quickly decided to confront Alex's feelings towards her later or else they would be late for the Exam. "I'll explain later at the hideout Alex, now hurry or we'll be late for our exams." Amata said quickly before grabbing Alex's hand and rushing them to class.

The Pair quickly arrived at class and took their usual seats in the front next to each other with only five seconds to spare. Butch entered along with his gang 5 minutes later.

"Mr. Deloria care to explain why your late?" Asked Mr. Brotch. "Also why you have two black eyes as well?" He continued, giving a quick smirk towards Alex. 'Shit he knows.' though Alex in a panic before noticing that Mr. Brotch's smirk didn't contain any malevolence towards Alex but instead mirth at Butch getting what he himself had wanted to do to the punk himself on numerous occasions.

"Ah I fell Mr. Brotch." Butch mumbled to the teacher. Mr. Brotch in response raised an eyebrow and asked "Did you happen to fall twice in a row Mr. Deloria?" Butch replied with a quick embarrassed yes before looking down at his desk.

Mr. Brotch noticing that ten minutes had passed since class should of started quickly called roll before passing out the exams.

"Now class today you will be taking your Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test or simply GOAT. This test will help you all find jobs in the vault. I recommend that you all take this seriously for you do not want to end up as a garbage burner, and yes that means you Mr. Deloria." Mr. Brotch said to Butch who had gone back to his arrogant self and so replied "Sure thing Mr. Brotch." with a smirk.

Mr. Brotch sighed and finished passing the exams out to everyone. He continued "Now you will all have until the end of the class period to finish the exam. You don't want to know what happens to those who fail the GOAT. I'll be reading the questions out loud but if you so wish you can continue on your own."

An hour and a half later Alex came to the last question and it was so ridiculous that he knew that the only reason it was placed was for propaganda purposes. He quickly circled an answer and got up noticing Amata and most of rest of the class finishing as well. First up to turn their's in was Butch.

"Ah Mr. Deloria, I hope you don't mind but I shall treasure this moment for years to come." Mr. Brotch said while hoping Butch got something horrible. "Ah congratulations, it seems that you're the vaults new hairdresser." He said with an obvious smirk. Butch quickly snatched back the exam, looked at for a moment in shock before balling it up and tossing it to the floor. "I'm a barber" Butch said trying to make his job sound more masculine before quickly retreating from the class.

Alex and Amata smirked at one another before Amata walked up to the teacher to turn in her exam.

"Ah Ms. Almodovar, lets see what you got." Mr. Brotch said taking the paper from Amata. "Congratulations it seems it's the Administrative supervisory track for you, Ms future Overseer." Brotch said with a genuine smile for one of his two favorite students. Amata quickly becoming embarrassed mumbled a quick "thanks" before leaving to wait outside the classroom for Alex.

Finally Alex walked up to Mr. Brotch and turned his test in. "And finally we have Mr. Freeman." Brotch said with a smile for his other favorite student. Looking towards the test he frowned. Alex getting worried by the teachers frown feared that he somehow failed the GOAT.

"Mr. Freeman its been a long time since I had someone who could fulfill multiple jobs instead of one specific job. So I'll let you choose. Do you wish for medical, computer systems or maintenance?" Brotch asked folding his hands up in from of him from his desk.

Alex thought about it before replying. "All three sir." Mr. Brotch smirked before replying, "As you wish Mr. Freeman.

Alex soon left the classroom and once meeting with Amata the two went to their hideout. Their hideout the room Alex's dad along with Jonas had show him on his tenth birthday. Alex had shown it to Amata the very next day. The pair spent time almost everyday there just joking, talking and taking turns at the targets with Alex's BB gun.

As the pair arrived at the Hideout and entered, Amata began to get nervous. Alex quickly noted her behavior. "Amata what's wrong? Is this from back in the hallway with Butch and his gang?" Alex asked taking a seat at an old couch the two had secretly moved there. Amata quickly sat next to him but refused to meet his eyes.

"Amata what's wrong?" Alex asked again while gently cupping her chin and lifting it so that their eyes meet. Alex noticed once again how beautiful Amata truly was with her rich chocolate brown eyes, silky black hair tied up into its usual ponytail, soft nose, slight elfin face, full lips and deeply tanned skinned giving away her Hispanic descent.

Amata looking into Alex's emerald eyes said. "Earlier in the hall, you said that you loved me. Did you mean it Alex?" Amata's voice was so low that Alex nearly missed what she said but gasped when he heard it.

"I don't recall saying it aloud at the time but yes I was thinking it and I did mean it Amata." Alex said while looking away scared that Amata will reject him. Gently Amata turned Alex's face to face hers once again. Finally once Her brown eyes made contact with Alex's green once she slowly inched her face towards Alex's. Alex moved his faced towards Amata's as well until at last their lips made contact and what felt like fireworks went off behind their closed eyes. They slowly deepened their first kiss until their tongues were massaging the others and they were holding fistfuls of the others hair. After about 15 minutes of this they slowly pulled back gasping for breath with their eyes still closed but resting their foreheads against one another.

Finally Alex was the first to open his eyes and stared at the goddess in front of him, panting for breath with strands of hair haphazardly falling from her once immaculate ponytail. After a minute or so of staring at her Alex asked the question that had plagues him for the past 3 years. "Amata would you be my girlfriend?" In response Amata just pulled him back in for another kiss. "So is that a yes?" Alex asked slightly dazed from the kiss. "Yes Alex I'll be your girlfriend. Oh and I love you too Alex." Amata said with a smile.

The pair sat there for what must have been hours, just talking about their hopes and dreams for the future.

As they both departed the Hideout at near curfew all they could think about was how much they loved each other. Neither noticing the their fathers looks at them as they entered their apartments. One with an approving smirk and the other with a deep scowl.

…...

Chapter 3

Escape from Vault 101

Year 2277

As Alex finished aiding Stanley in repairing a faulty section of the vaults ventilation system. Alex felt in his pocket the small ring box he began to carry with his everywhere since he first got it 3 months ago and thought back on the past 3 years since Amata became his girlfriend.

When Alex got together with Amata everything was great for the first two months. But then Amata's father the stern Overseer of Vault 101 tried to end their relationship. First Alphonse tried to persuade Amata to end it with Alex for her own good. The resulting shouting match was reported to being heard in the Vault atrium two levels below. Next the Overseer tried to restrict her free time but allowed her two hours a day to independent study. Up until he found out that Amata spent those two months in the vault clinic learning Medicine taught by Alex a year later. After that Alphonse began to confine his daughter to their quarters when she wasn't on duty.

Amata began to resent her father. Not understanding why her dad seemed to hate Alex and refusing to elaborate on his reasons. As the days turned into weeks, then months and finally years. Amata's resentments for her fathers continued efforts to run her life eventually turned into a hatred for her father.

Exactly two years after the pair began their relationship, they were laying around in their hideout after curfew. When Amata asked a question that had the possibility of changing their lives forever.

(Flashback)

Year 2276

Alex and Amata's Hideout

"I'm telling you Alex I don't understand why my dad is acting like this but its gone too far this time!" Amata yelled out in anger at what her father had done this time in attempts to ender her and Alex's relationship.

"What did Alphonse do this time love?" Alex asked her as he moved to site next to her and began to slowly rub her back.

"That bastard first tried to set me up with the Butch and then starts having vault security start to monitor my every move. I even found one of his new monitoring devices in my bedroom!" She said loudly in anger but was soon calming down due to Alex rubbing her back.

Alex soon noticed the still serious look on Amata's face and so asked her "What are you thinking about Amata?"

"I'm thinking about if you and I were to try to leave the vault." She replied not seeing his face in complete shock at what she just said so she continued "I mean I know it would most likely be tough to live up on the surface with no idea on what could be up there. Its been 200 years since the nukes fell, so the background radiation should be gone but my father refuses to send up a scouting expedition. Sooner or later we will have to open the vault because if we don't then we will all die."

Alex after regaining his senses after the bombshell that Amata dropped on him turned her by the shoulders to face him and said seriously. "Amata listen to your self, you know as well as I do that is beyond dangerous. We have no idea on what could be out there on the surface."

"Alex just hear me out first alright?" she asked and after seeing him nod in reply she continued "200 years ago when the vault sealed itself we had a totally population of almost 12,000. Fast forward 200 years and we only have a population of 1000, are low on resources, have a single water purification chip left. We have closed off almost 79 percent of the vault off in hopes to conserve our few remaining resources. The vaults populations will reach the point of no return in either our lifetime or our children's lifetimes. We need to send out salvage teams to any nearby ruins and trade with any settlements there might be out there…"

As Amata continued with her reasons, Alex began to agree with her but still didn't understand why they should leave the vault especially since Amata turned 18 next week and could legally move out of her fathers apartment. And so mentioned this to her. "Alright Amata I can understand those reasons but they don't explain why we ourselves should leave the vault. Granted your father has gone too far at times to separate us. But you turn 18 next week, as a legal adult you can move out of your fathers place."

"I know that Alex but where will I live?" She asked not seeing the obvious answer.

"You can move in with me Amata, I turned 18 last month and now have my own place."

With both shock and gratitude blocking her voice she could only nod and hug Alex. "Alright Alex you win but I think we should at least prepare for the possibility of leaving the vault if my dad finally loses it." Said Amata into Alex's neck.

"Alright we'll prepare just in case." Alex said.

(Present)

Year 2277

As Alex arrived at the hideout with two covered food trays in hand he saw Amata checking down a list.

"Hey love what's that?" Alex asked her.

Amata turned to Alex with a smile and replied. "Hey Alex its our current list of supplies we've gathered. In total we have 24 stimpacks, 6 doses of Med-x, 8 doses of Rad-x, 12 packs of Radaway, 2 10mm pistols with about 50 rounds apiece, 30 bottles of purified water, 20 MREs, 2 bullet proof vests, a pack of surgical tools, spare batteries, 2 flashlights, 4 doses of Buffout, lock picks, about 3 spare jumpsuits each, and finally 2 backpacks to hold it all."

"How the hell did you get the pistols, ammo and vests and not get caught?" Alex asked in shock thinking about the vaults heightened level of security due to the overseers increasing insanity.

With a smirk Amata replied. "My dad had me inventory one of the secondary security lockers on D level. I just left a few things out of it."

"Alright then, oh I got us something special for dinner tonight." Alex said as he place the trays on a nearby table. "Its steak, vegetables, mashed potatoes and a bottle of wine." He continued as he pulled the covers off the trays and pulled a small wine bottle from his pocket.

"I thought we ran out of all that years ago?" Amata said while staring hungrily at the Steak.

"I was exploring when I found these still frozen in an abandoned apartment down on K level." Alex told her with pride in his voice. "So what's the occasion?" Amata asked as she sat down at the table to eat.

"I'll tell you after we finish eating." He said as he too sat to eat.

An hour later when they had finished eating and drinking Amata looked at Alex pointedly waiting for him to tell her the occasion.

Alex noticing her look laughed. "Alright I'll tell you." He said and then stood from his chair pulled the ring box from his pocked and went down to one knee in front of her. Amata seeing his pose went wide-eyed and immediately said "Yes"

"Would you at least let me ask the question first?" Alex told her with a laugh. "If you insist." Amata replied with a smile.

With a smile Alex looked into Amata's chocolate brown eyes and said. "Amata Almodovar, would you do me the immense honor of being my wife." Amata once again told him "Yes" and after he placed the ring upon her finger, quickly pulled him into a soul searing kiss. After a few minutes they pulled back. Amata grabbed Alex's hand and led him back to their shared quarters.

As they entered the apartment and then their bedroom, Alex pulled Amata into another kiss. Amata wanting more then a kiss though pushed Alex unto the bed.

"I've been waiting for this day for the last 2 years Alex." Amata said to him in a husky voice. She then straddled Alex and slowly began lowering the zipper of her jumpsuit exposing more of her tanned flesh to him…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Amata woke up with a dull ache in her lower pelvic region and a lazy smile on her face. As she turned over in bed to face the still sleeping Alex, She thought back on the previous night when she gave Alex her virginity bringing a larger smile to her face. She then craned her head to check the time to suddenly hump out of bed to get ready for the day remembering that she had first shift today in the control room.

When Amata finished showering she gave the still sleeping Alex a quick kiss and left.

As Amata was passing the vaults lab she heard a loud thump followed by a pained cry for help. Fearing danger she quietly entered the lab remaining unseen as she noticed Jonas being held against the wall by chief security officer Mack and 2 other officers with a bloody nose and gunshot wound to the shoulder.

"I'll ask you one more time Jonas. Where is Doctor Freeman?" Officer Mack growled at Jonas while pushing a thumb into the shoulder wound. With a pained cry Jonas yelled "I don't know where James is!" With that a door on the opposite end of the lab from Amata opened allowing entrance for the Overseer. "Officer Mack has he said anything useful?" Alphonse asked Officer Mack.

"No sir he still persists on lying to us." Mack responded

"How unfortunate. Dispose of him officer Mack and then bring me Alexander Freeman. He'll know how and why James left the vault." With that the Overseer left.

Officer Mack taking a hard look at the cowering Jonas fired another round from his pistol into him ending Jonas's life. Turning to his fellow officers he said "Find the brat and bring him to the security room on level A. Don't be gentle with him boys."

In horror with what was happening quickly left and ran as fast as she could to reach Alex before the officers found him while simultaneously using her Pip-Boys remote uplink to the vaults mainframe to send one of the vaults robotic residents Alex had hacked for her to their Hideout and bring the escape supplies to their apartment. 'My dads finally gone completely insane' Amata thought with growing horror as she continued to race towards the apartment…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the apartment Alex was having a very pleasant dream about Amata and him on a beach when he suddenly was forcefully awoken.

"Alex wake up we need to leave NOW!" He heard Amata's voice shouting at him. As he opened his eyes and turned to her, he noticed the large tear tracks running her face. Alarmed he pulled her towards him in an attempt to soothe her.

"Amata, what's going on?" He asked her worriedly, noticing the vaults alarms blaring.

"Your dad's left, Jonas is dead and the vault is in chaos Alex." She choked out to him. "What?" he said in shock, not wanting to believe what he just heard.

"We don't have time! My father sent some officers to bring you too him. I think he's going to have you killed!" Amata said to him with more tears in her eyes. "We have to leave the vault Alex." She continued.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Amata looked at the door terrified at the thought of the Officers arriving at the apartment so soon. Alex after grabbing a bat leftover from when he was part of the vaults little league baseball team crept to the side of the door and after readying for a swing. Opened the door and swung as hard as he could at whoever was on the other side.

With a loud crack his bat broke on the metal surface of a vault protection unit. Alex looked at the robot in horror until the robot in a synthesized voice said "Mistress Amata, the supplies you requested." Pulling a cart loaded with Alex and Amata's supply cache.

Amata hearing to robot looked out from behind the couch she had hidden behind and let out a sigh of relief before turning to Alex and explained. "I sent our hacked protectron unit to bring our supply cache to the apartment so we wouldn't have to go down to the reactor level and then up to A level."

"Oh, good thinking Amata." Alex replied. As he pulled the cart further into the room, Amata ordered the robot to stand guard at the door.

"Lets divide the supplies evenly between us." Alex said as he distributed the supplies evenly between the two backpacks while leaving the vest, ammo, and pistols aside.

"Good idea." Amata replied then she helped him.

When they had finished, they put on the bullet proof vests, loaded the pistols and placed them into their holsters, placed the spare 10mm magazines into the ammo pouches attached to the holsters and finally donned the Backpacks.

"Is there anything else we should get before we leave?" Alex asked Amata while glancing around the apartment for anything they may have forgotten. "Yes lets not leave our photo." She said as she quickly grabbed the photo of them together on her 18th birthday and placing it into her pocket.

After a last final glance around the apartment they both went out the door. Amata soon turned to the robot she had ordered to wait outside earlier and addressed it. "This will be my final order to you. I need you to distract the security officers and keep them away from A level. If you must you may use lethal force." She said now thinking of the officers that may die who had nothing to do with the madness now gripping the vault.

"Yes Mistress Amata. It has been an honor serving you." The Protectron replied before quickly powering its armaments and leaving towards C level and the Control room. Alex and Amata went the opposite way towards A level where the vaults atrium was located along with the vault entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Alex and Amata walked through the vaults they took one of the restricted maintenance ladders to bypass C level where the vaults security presence was usual thickest. They quickly reached B level and were just passing the senior officers rooms when they were confronted by Security Officer Kendall.

Officer Kendal not noticing the pairs pistols took our his stun baton and threateningly approached them.

"Now don't make this any harder then it has to be kiddies." Kendall said.

Alex not wanting the officer to get any closer quickly raised his gun at Kendall.

"You don't have the balls to shoot me kid." Kendall said not feeling threatened by the gun in the slightest.

Amata noticing Alex's hesitation trained her weapon at Kendall as well and begun to slowly squeeze the trigger, only to be thrown to the floor along with Alex and officer Kendal as a large explosion rocked the vault and pipes began bursting overhead.

"Warning this is your Overseer. A large scale Radroach infestation is currently underway on levels A through E. All residents all confined to their quarters until the crisis has passed. Any resident found outside his or her quarters will be punished… severely." The Overseers voice blared throughout the vaults speaker system.

As the three of them stood back up Officer Kendall quickly jumped to tackle Alex only to fall as a loud bang rang throughout the hall as Amata the first to recover from the explosion shot him in reflex to his sudden movement.

Amata staring at Kendall's body in shock of her actions asked Alex if Kendall was dead.

Alex after placing a finger on Kendall's cartoid artery and shook his head. Confirming to Amata that Kendall was indeed dead, Amata dropped her gun and stepped away from Kendall's corpse in horror.

Alex quickly seeing this jumped to Amata's side and held her to him as she began to ramble on about being "a murderer" but was soon stopped by Alex who kissed her before saying "Its not your fault Amata, Officer Kendall left you with no choice." Afterwards he bent down to pick up Amata's dropped gun before placing it back into her hands. "Look Amata we need to escape the vault and that mean not letting anyone stop us. Even if they force us to kill them. It's not right by any means but we have no choice." Alex continued saying to her.

After Amata had calmed they quickly continued on their way but encountered a group of Radroachs swarming Officer Gomez near the Clinic. They quickly dispatched the insects before regarding Officer Gomez with caution. Officer Gomez noticing their caution assured them. "Look I don't know why the Overseer wants us to arrest you but you've always been okay in my books. Just keep going and I'll pretend I never saw you. Good luck out there." He said already knowing that they were leaving the vault.

With that Alex and Amata continued on their way reaching A level. As they passed through one of the computer rooms they were immediately shot at by Officer Hannon, one of the rounds grazing Alex's arm who was quickly pulled back behind a way by Amata.

Alex returned Hannon's fire with his own blindly exposing as little as possible to Hannon, while Amata reached for a stimpack to inject into the wound to heal it faster.

After a brief shootout with Hannon, who now lay dead with 3 bullets to the chest, courtesy of Alex. The Pair finally reached to Atrium but jumped for cover as they noticed rioting currently taking place in the atrium.

In the atrium about half a dozen Officers in full riot gear were attempting to hold back a crowd almost 5 dozen strong. Alex and Amata watched as two of their friends by the names of Tom and Mary Holden attempt to rush past the officers and reach the Vault Entrance, only to be gunned down by the officers and for tear gas to be thrown into the crowd. More explosions could be heard echoing throughout the vault signifying the vault collapse into near anarchy. It was hard for the pair to imagine such chaos could be born from one man leaving the vault. But the proof lie before them.

Amata pulled Alex with her into a near by office and turned to him.

"We can't go that way, but we can use my fathers escape tunnel." She told him

"Escape tunnel?" Alex asked "Yes, my father has an escape tunnel built right under the desk in his office. Just activate a console and the floor raises up. It leads straight to the vault door." She explained

"What if your dad's in his office?" Alex asked her.

"I…I don't know." She replied, for even though she hated her father, she didn't want him killed. For that would be the only outcome if Alex and her encountered him while escaping. The thought bringing silent tears to her eyes.

Alex after wiping her tears said. "Wouldn't he be in Control in the event of a crisis?" Alex asked her. "Yes he should." Amata answered him with slight hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Alex and Amata continued through the halls of A level they entered one of the security rooms hoping to tap into the vaults security network to learn how many more officers were in their way.

As Amata hacked into the computer, Alex was looking through the lockers when he came across Jonas's Pip-Boy.

"Hey Amata what's Jonas's Pip-Boy doing in here?" Alex asked her. "Hold on and I'll check." Amata said while she read the computers security logs. "It was removed and placed in here as evidence. My father was planning to use it against you somehow. Copy whatever is on it to your Pip-Boy so we can get going. The way is clear to the overseer's office, but I don't know for how long." She continued.

Alex copied everything from Jonas's Pip-Boy to his and soon Amata and him continued on their way before finally reaching the overseer's office.

"Hold on Alex. I can pick the lock." Said Amata.

"Ok I'll keep an eye out for anyone coming." Replied Alex while Amata picked the lock.

As soon as Amata finished they both entered and quickly locked the door behind them. When they turned into the room they both let out sighs of relief when they noticed they were alone in the room.

"You hack into his computer, I'll check the desk for anything useful." Amata told Alex.

As they both set to work, Alex soon encountered a problem, mainly a lack of a much needed password for the Overseer's computer.

"Hey uh Amata. Do you know the password to your dad's computer?" Alex asked Amata.

"I thought it was pretty obvious Alex." Amata told him while still rummaging around in the desks drawers.

"Amata we're talking about an insane paranoid madman. The password could be almost anything." Alex replied to Amata with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Oh just stop over thinking it and use my name for the password Alex." Amata replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Fine, fine I'll try your name but when it doesn't work…? Alex trailed off when he entered Amata's name and saw in being accepted. He turned to Amata with a sheepish look. Amata replied with a smirk and a carry on gesture.

As Alex looked through the files his expression soon became one of shock as he found a file labeled 'Surface Scouting Reports.' He soon called Amata over to look as well.

They read reports on finding a town called Megaton, giant ants and more. They downloaded it all to their Pip-Boys before finding another file labeled 'Freeman.' When Alex read that file it felt like his whole world just collapsed and Amata didn't know what to think when she read that the man she loved, the man she was going to marry, was not born in the vault. When she turned towards Alex she saw him looking at her with a frightened expression. She quickly moved to reassure him.

"Alex it doesn't matter if you were born outside the vault, I still love you. Nothing will change that. My father may have hated you for something you couldn't control but I don't. Your still the same man as before. But now we need to leave. Hurry and open the door to the escape tunnel. " Amata told him.

After listening to Amata and knowing that her opinion of him hasn't changed, he quickly pressed to button that would open the escape tunnel before turning to Amata.

"Thanks love I needed to hear that." Alex replied to Amata after kissing her.

When Alex pulled back they both turned to the now raised desk and proceeded into the tunnel beneath it.

"I still cant believe our fathers lied to us, to the entire vault." Alex was saying to Amata as they proceeded through the cramped tunnels.

"It wasn't just our fathers Alex, it was the entire older generation who lied to us. They knew that there were survivors but didn't tell us." Amata replied while angry at being lied to.

"I know Amata, I'm pissed as well but we need to concentrate on getting out the vault first. We're almost there." Alex said to Amata in response.

Soon the duo came to a doorway. "The Vault's entrance should be on the other side of this door." Amata told Alex. After they passed through the doorway they found themselves in the security booth overlooking the Vaults giant cog shaped steel door.

After checking the booth for any useful supplies which were 2 environment suits and more Rad-x and radaway. They approached the door control panel.

"We really did it Alex!" Amata yelled while hugging Alex. "We made it to the door. Now we can finally leave!" She continued in joy before finally letting Alex go.

"Yes we did it Amata!" Alex replied to her with a huge grin on his face. "So how do we open the door?" He asked Amata with a slight frown.

"Its suppose to be easy, in case of emergencies. At least on this side of the door its supposed to be." She replied before typing in a simple password on the console before pushing 'open'.

A moment later yellow warning lights lit up and a huge overhead device lowered before locking with the vault door and pulling it back before finally rolling it to the side. The pair were then hit with a breeze of stale air and a sight of rocks and debris on the other side of the now open door.

Before they could exit the vault they heard a banging noise followed by another door opening from which officer's Wolfe and Park emerged with guns drawn.

"Alright you two step away from the door with your hands up." Threatened officer Wolfe.

"Please just let us leave. We don't want anymore trouble." Begged Amata with tears in her eyes. 'We were se close to finally leaving' She thought.

"You both know the overseer is just going to have me executed before locking Amata away." Alex told them after raising his hands.

Officers Wolfe and Park shared a glance before Park nodded to Wolfe, Signaling that he would follow Wolfe's lead on this.

Wolfe lowered his gun before turning to Alex and Amata.

"Alright both of you get out of here." Wolfe said to them before removing his ammo belt, handing it to Alex. "Take my ammo as well you'll need it more then me." He was soon followed by Park who handed his ammo belt to Amata. "Good luck out there." Parked wished to them.

After Alex and Amata donned the belts they took their first steps beyond the vault door before turning backs towards the officers who waved them goodbye. The pair watched as the giant steel door of vault 101 slid closed. Separating Alex and Amata from their old life.

As the pair turned to make their way out of the cave. Amata lost her footing and fell amongst the debris littering the cave floor only to let loose a scream of absolute terror. For less then an inch from her face lay a burnt skull whose mouth was wide open. Signaling that its owner died screaming.

All around the pair were dozens, possibly hundreds of long dead corpses of all ages. Their last moments spent in agony as they tried to enter the vault and escape the nuclear fires that burned the world long ago.

When Amata stopped screaming and with the aid of Alex got back on her feet. The pair, after checking their guns, made their way out of the cave and into the blinding light of the Capitol Wasteland.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to hurricane Mathews I will be unable to continue this story or my skyrim one for the foreseeable future. I will try to get back to it but I dont expect any free time till after december. Lots of damage to my home state of North Carolina. Sorry guys I had the next 2 chapters finished and had planned to upload them yesterday but lost them.


End file.
